


Echo of Void

by x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mage Lore, Mage universe, Mage/Monster Relations, Monster Rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: The Mage Council has made a decision that may cost the mages their secrecy and safety after centuries of hiding from the magicless. Unfortunately this decision makes young Echo the responsible party should the treaty with the newly rediscovered monsters fall through. While his cousin does his best to circumvent disaster, it may just be unavoidable. Especially with the odd shadow looming over the monsters he is meant to protect. With both the Council and fate working against him how in the heck is he supposed to keep this treaty working?!





	Echo of Void

The truth of the matter was that Echo Horatio was mostly oblivious to the world around him. He had a tendency to lose touch and live like a hermit unless there was someone around to pull him out of his self-imposed isolation. As such it was for this reason that he heard nothing about the monsters surfacing from below Mount Ebott for almost an entire week after it happened.

 

Echo had been dead asleep when an only vaguely familiar ring tone woke him. Annoyed and tired he felt around his bed blindly for his cellphone. Finding it quickly he checked the screen with bleary grey eyes and saw a red gear and the name 'Whisper', groaning he slid his thumb across the screen to answer.

 

"Whaaaaat? It's so eeeeaaarrrly." Echo complained his voice still thick with sleep.

 

//It is well past noon. I need you awake and alert enough to retain information, are you ready?// Whisper's bland monotone did nothing to help Echo awaken further.

 

"Just tell me whatever ya wanna say." Echo huffed sitting up in his bed reluctantly.

 

//I will be coming to stay with you for precisely one night. I will be coming over tomorrow, the morning after you will accompany me to an official meeting with the king of monsters on behalf of the Council.//

 

"Aren't the monsters like trapped in a pit somewhere?" Echo voiced some confusion and was met with a disappointed sigh.

 

//I see those history lessons did not go to waste at all. As you _should_ be able to recall, our ancestors trapped the last of the monster race beneath a mountain during the first magical war. As it turns out the lost mountain was Ebott. A child set them free of the barrier a week ago and the council would like to propose a treaty before another war can be started.// Whisper explained patiently if monotonously.

 

"Wow, it's been a week?" Echo inquired disbelievingly.

 

//Yes Echo, this is precisely the reason I have _repeatedly_ told you to get the Oracle News app. As it stands you have been selected as your city representative and you will need to accompany me to the meeting. Please at least attempt to be professional.// Whisper did not sound as irritated as Echo knew he was.

 

"Ugh, why can't Allen be the city rep?" Echo practically pleaded.

 

//Because despite his impressive knowledge he is not an actual mage.// Whisper answered. //As one of the only three mages in Ebott you were the only eligible mage. Mr. Sholts cannot be trusted and Miss LeFusco would break under the pressure.//

 

"Bullshit, the council could just move a better representative here any time they want." Echo was becoming annoyed again the excuse ringing false in his mind.

 

//Excellent, you're thinking. This is a power move on the part of the head of the Sholts family to lower my chances of becoming High Councilor. They expect you to fail and embarrass our name thus lowering my own standing.// Whisper explained easily.

 

"Uuuuugh, why do you even _want_ that boring ass job?" Echo complained.

 

//Because I am dissatisfied with the current barbaric status quo. I know you will defy their expectations and do your best. They have underestimated you for far too long now. I will share the details with you upon my arrival tomorrow.// Whisper spoke with more confidence than Echo felt.

 

"You are so fucking lucky I love you." Echo sighed resigned.

 

//I am aware. Thank you sweet pea. See you tomorrow.// Whisper hung up before Echo could yell at him for the embarrassing pet name. Echo scowled at his cell his cheeks flushed then Echo sighed flopping back onto his bed with his forearm over his eyes.

 

"Fuuuuuuuck. Now I have to clean." Echo complained.

 

The young mage let his arm drop to stare into the darkness of his room, his blackout curtains working well to keep the light of day from his room. Though the curtains did nothing to contain the constant gentle red glow that came from the center of Echo's chest. The glowing threads floated in tendrils from his chest and disappeared into the walls, he knew where, or rather to whom, each thread led. Most threads were a healthy red or soft pink, however two threads were sickly. One a loathing pitch black and another a sickly greyish pink. He sighed twisting his fingers into the threads as he did most every morning, assuring himself that the black and gray threads had not corrupted the others. There was no one else that could heal them if they did after all, he was the only Threader in existence at the moment. Another would not be born until he died. The thought made him shudder and he flipped onto his stomach to begin his search for his glasses so that he could begin his day.

 

As was usual for the young mage he waited until the very last minute to clean and was stuffing the last of his dirty laundry into his washer when he heard the familiar steady knock of his elder. Echo flinched when the lid slammed down with a loud metal clang by accident. He pushed the switch fast and ran for the door before Whisper could knock again. He threw open the door and was met with the familiar sight of a tall, young man with sleek dark brown hair and gleaming golden eyes. He had a few healthy red threads but most the threads seeping from the center of his chest were gray. One healthy red thread spread to Echo and connected the two by where their hearts sat. The man's expression was flat and seemed cold but Echo had known this man for most of his life and could easily pick the warmth from his gaze.

 

"Greetings Echo. I see you managed to get dressed this time." Though his tone was as blank and monotonous as it always was Echo could almost feel the amusement within it. Whisper had always had such trouble conveying the emotions he felt, it made making connections so difficult for his poor cousin.

 

"Look, that was _your_ fault for not telling me you were coming. I don't have to wear pants in my own home ever. Just count yourself blessed that I deemed you pants-worthy." Echo retorted sticking his nose in the air to hide the way his cheeks flushed. That had been embarrassing, but also not his fault.

 

"Yes well, you will be dressing appropriately for the meeting tomorrow." Whisper assured him stepping into the small apartment so that Echo could close the door behind him.

 

" _Nooooo_ , every time you say 'dress appropriately' I end up in some shitty suit." Echo complained following Whisper to the couch.

 

"You needn't wear a suit Echo. A clean button up, dress pants, and a vest should be fine. Dress shoes as well. I'll not have you wearing those ratty sneakers you did to the Council meeting last fall." Whisper said clearly stern about what he wanted.

 

"Ugh! Lucky I didn't show in a potato sack to match the old bags' faces." Echo groaned flopping face down onto the couch cushions.

 

"Speaking of which, do try to be polite. You are representing all mages and more importantly _me_ to the monsters tomorrow. Once your assignment actually begins you may be yourself again but we must make a good impression tomorrow." Whisper told him with a soft sigh. Echo sighed resignedly before turning his head to actually look at Whisper again.

 

"What _is_ this assignment and what's this meeting about anyway?" Echo could not help but ask now that he had begun to think about it in a more serious and inescapable context.

 

"The mages have decided to propose a treaty with the monsters so that they do not take the opportunity to expose us to the magicless first opportunity they get. They may have had no choice but exposure but we may still be able to hide if we can get them to convince the magicless that we have died out. You will ensure that they keep their word and act as liason for anything they may need from us." Whisper explained, he was clearly displeased by this decision and Echo felt uneasy about it as well.

 

"But that's suicide! The council is basically confessing we're still around and placing our entire races fate into the hands of _strangers_! Strangers _we_ wronged thousands of years ago! What the fuck is going to keep them from exposing us for spite?! Or what if they slip up?!" Echo protested immediately, Whisper nodded in agreement his very aura darkened as he was reminded of the possibilities.

 

"I am _very_ aware of that. Unfortunately the council wants to 'bury the hatchet' so to speak. I believe that they anticipate the monsters will expose us and intend to place the blame on us when it happens. Clearly they have some plan should the worst happen but it will likely leave the lower classes exposed and only keep the uppers safe. I do not intend to allow this." Whisper's eyes flashed and Echo's heart skipped as he was reminded that his cousin was a high tier time mage. If anyone could ensure their success it would be Whisper. Echo sighed shakily and nodded.

 

"Let's do this then. Kinda backed into a corner with it anyway." Echo said ruffling his short curly hair tiredly. How exhausting this was going to be.

 

"I do apologize for dragging you into this. I had hoped that I would have been able to choose my own representative so that I could keep you as far from this as possible." Whisper said completely sincere. Echo smiled at him and leaned into the larger man's side.

 

"Don't worry about it cuz. I'll just try my best not to form any new bonds until things have cleared up. Them your time shenanigans can't mess with me." Echo told him far more confidently than he felt.

 

"I'm sorry." Whisper spoke softly.

 

Time magic had the unfortunate effect of not breaking bonds made but damaging them. The damage was more intense for Echo who's magic revolved around the bonds built between souls. Enough time travel could seriously damage Echo if it affected even one bond that was tied to his soul. Whisper would have to be cautious, after all Echo had never been able to keep himself emotionally distanced from others no matter how he denied it.

 

"Stop being so dramatic you ham. Everything'll be just fine. You'll see." Echo encouraged with a soft smile and a gentle punch to Whisper's ribs, the hit barely enough to tickle. "Now let's get some dinner and we'll watch some cartoons."

 

Whisper's face twitched and Echo knew he would have grimaced if he could causing him to laugh. Whisper really disliked cartoons, a tragedy for him really considering he had such a young son.

 


End file.
